This is an investigation of the role of (junctional) cell-to-cell communication in cancer growth and the role of communication defects in the etiology of cancerous growth. Sensitive fluorescent tracer techniques were developed for detecting deviations of normal communication. A control of communication by hormones (catecholamines and prostaglandins) was found.